Perfection
by Queen93
Summary: Un petit OS R/H. Hermione du point de vu de Ron. Traduction de l'histoire de ErinFabu. M pour le langage.


**Disclaimer:**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs qui a été écrite par ErinFabu, je ne fais que la traduire et merci à lui de m'avoir permis de le faire. **__________________________________________________________________________________

Si j'avais su, toute ces fois où nous nous disputions que c'était juste pour refouler notre frustration sexuelle, croyez-moi, j'aurais jeté Hermione contre un mur et prise en plein jours, il y a de ça des années.

Mais il m'a fallut d'abord prendre de l'âge avant de me rendre compte de tout ça. Après tout, personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais le sorcier le plus brillant de ma génération. En fait, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne s'en soir pas rendue compte de ça plus tôt, elle qui est supposée être si brillante. Hmmm. Je devrais le lui dire maintenant.

Ou pas.

Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de l'énerver comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Bien sur, c'est adorable de l'observer se sucer la lèvre de concentration pour trouver une remarque cinglante quand elle est énervée. Mais étant donné la situation, Je préférerais la regarder me sucer.

Je sais. Pouvez-vous y croire? Hermione Granger. Me sucer. Je veux dire, si vous deviez faire une liste de toutes les choses où vous auriez pensé qu'Hermione serait putain de fantastique, mettriez-vous CA en en haut du top? Je suppose que j'avais un peu d'espoir ... elle possède cet éthique de travail. Et le désir ardent d'être la meilleur à tout, ce qui ne me gênait pas du tout, mais à la longue, vouloir être la meilleur au monde, je commençais à être ennuyé par son besoin de perfection.

Vraiment, je ne sais même pas si ça peut l'aider d'essayer d'être la meilleur. Parce que après tout ce temps avec elle, je me suis rendu compte - elle est la perfection.

C'est en quelque sorte la raison pour laquelle je suis plus ou moins incapables d'être près d'elle pendant plus de cinq minutes sans avoir l'envie indéniable de la séparer de sa petite culotte. Peut importe l'endroit où nous sommes - la maison de mes parents, la maison de ses parents, la boutique de Fred et George, le ministère - et même dans Le Chaudron Baveur. Je peux à peine me contrôler.

Ce n'est pas ma faute, peu importe ce qu'elle vous dit. C'est sa faute. Entièrement la siennes. Parce qu'elle est Hermione. Elle est la seule fille dont je n'ai jamais rêvé, la fille sur laquelle j'ai passé des années à fantasmer derrière les rideaux rouges autour de mon lit à Poudlard. Il ya des moments quand je suis sur le point de la baiser pour de bon, et là je regarde vers le bas (Ou encore mieux en haut, si vous voyez ce que je vx dire...) et je me dis, "Putain de merde. Je donne à Hermione le contrôle de toute ma vie. Hermione Putain Granger!

Et quoi d'autre, je vais vous le dire - Et ça la rend juste encore plus parfaite - elle aime ça!

Je jure que je ne suis pas entrain de devenir un putain d'égoïste non plus. Personne n'est plus surpris que moi. Mais Hermione aime le sex. Je veux dire, elle putain d'aime vraiment, vraiment ça. Elle n'en a jamais assez. La plus part des nuits on passe à peine la porte qu'elle m'a déjà jetée contre le mur. Ou sur le sol. Pour être honnête. Parfois on a même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au lit.

Je pari qu'elle vous a dit que c'était à cause de moi, pas vrai?

Pas que je soit entrain de me plaindre à vous.

Parce que j'imagine que je ne suis pas non plus l'image même de l'abstinence. Je peux difficilement baisser mon regard d'elle à partir du moment ou elle rentre dans la chambre. Et quand on est enfin seul – bon dieu quand on est enfin seul – chaque baiser, chaque attouchement, est comme le premier. Parce que ça ne va jamais, jamais cesser de me surprendre que c'est-elle. C'est-elle, et c'est moi et on a enfin réussit à s'avouer nos sentiments. J'ai besoin d'aller dormir avec elle, me réveiller près d'elle, et essayer toutes les manières de faire de vilaines chose, entre les deux avec elle pour toujours.

Et parler de vilaines choses…

Hermione n'est pas timide dans le fond. Je ne dis pas qu'elle aime quand c'est brutal, mais elle n'est pas une de ces filles qui veulent être maniées avec des pinces. Pas que je n'ai jamais étais avec ce type de filles. Mais elle sont facilement reconnaissable. Elle sont d'accord avec tout ce que vous dites, et rigolent à n'importe quels blagues stupides que vous dites. Il fut un temps, je suppose, ou je pensais que c'était plus facile comme ça. Mais plus facile ne veut surtout pas dire meilleur. Parce que si vous pensez qu'Hermione était démente à l'école, vous ne croirez jamais à quel point elle est démente au lit. Ou peut-être que si. Mais vous ne croirez jamais les choses qu'elle dit.

« Encore… plus vite… vas-y… baise moi. »

Jésus. Cette fille à une de ces bouches. Je peux pas croire qu'elle l'utilise pout me réprimander sur mon langage. Putain, si j'avais dit la moitié de ces choses derrière sont dos quand on était à l'école, elle m'aurais frappé aussi fort qu'elle avait frappé Malfoy. Bien sûr, Je lui dis toutes ces choses et même plus maintenant. Mais je crois qu'elle aime ça. Elle serait probablement fâchée contre moi si je me mettais soudainement à la traiter comme si c'était une sorte de petite fleur délicate.

Mais ne déformez pas mes paroles. Je n'en aie jamais assez d'elle, mais tout ne repose pas sur le sex. Je l'aime. Je veux dire, je l'aime vraiment, vraiment. Je tuerais pour elle. Bon, d'accord, je pense qu'en considérant le monde ou on a grandit, ce n'est pas une situation très dramatique. J'aurais tué pour beaucoup de chose. Mais je ferrais... n'importe quoi pour elle. Je vivrais comme un Moldu pour elle. J'aurais coupé mes bras pour elle. J'aurais coupé les bras d'Harry pour elle, pour l'amour de Merlin. J'aurais dansé un slow avec Draco Malfoy au milieu du Chaudron Baveur devant tous mes frères pour elle.

(Mais ne leurs dires pas que j'ai dit ça s'il vous plaît. Ils agiront comme si ça c'était passé, d'une quel conque façon).

Comment pourriez-vous ne pas l'aimer? D'abord, elle est brillante. Vraiment pas quelqu'un que vous voudriez mettre de mauvaise humeur non plus. Je le sais, c'est une expérience personnelle. Elle est loyale. Elle est magnifique, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle est drôle, même si personne à part moi ne s'en rend compte. Oui, elle sait comment me rendre fous plus que qui conque, mais elle sait comment me calmer plus que qui conque aussi. Elle me dit les choses que j'ai besoin d'entendre au moment ou j'ai le moins envie de les entendre - pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Parce que parfois vous ne voulez pas croire les bonnes choses non plus. Mais je les crois quand elle me le dit.

« Je t'aime… et personne d'autre… mienne. »

Elle est une perfection absolue.

Et elle est mienne.

__________________________________________________________________________________**Si vous aimez, je vous conseille de la lire en anglais, elle est encore meilleur puisqu'il y a en anglais des tournures de phrases qui n'existent pas en français. Reviews please 3!!**


End file.
